Vertisa
Vertisa ''(vur-TEEZ-uh):'' Appearance A sprawling megalopolis, Vertisa is the technological center of Cantin. The city is surrounded by plains that once fostered farms and villages but now hold only barren land and ruins of settlements. A large, circular wall segmented by watchtowers and spires separates the city from the plains. The city is circular in shape, and the layout of the city is largely “ring based” with the outer rings holding infrastructure buildings and the inner rings holding the towers and spires that make up the consumer and business aspects of the city. Vertisa is the center of general commerce and culture as well as a station for central rule of Cantin. As such, Vertisa houses embassies for the Dagra, Han, Suado and Kyruk peoples. The embassies and the surrounding area house diplomats and native Dagra, Han, Suado and Kyruk people, and, are distinct in their heritage through subtle changes to the sterile city aesthetics. The city itself is comprised of towering structures as well as smaller buildings. The towers are sleek and made of glass and steel; they stand as tall testaments to the architects and scientists who designed them. The towers house diplomatic offices, businesses, and prestigious residential areas, while the shorter buildings house shops, laboratories, homes, and general infrastructure. The city is multi-level such that walkways allow for pedestrian transit above the ground level of the city. The entire city utilizes crystal power technology, and buildings give off a distinct glow that lights the skyline at night. Utility The crystal power allows Vertisa to excel in terms of research and development of advanced defense and personal crystal technologies by providing laboratories with sufficient energy. Because of this, Vertisa is home to the most advanced crystal technology companies and, therefore, their products and services. In addition, virtual battle areas and dueling centers will exist in small, virtual reality chambers. Vertisa is also a location for player-owned shops. Players can rent shop space and pay for ads in the shopping district. The shops will be stocked by players with player-owned items, allowing for a player-influenced economy alongside the stationary NPC economy. Government Vertisa is the major ruling body of Cantin. Its laws are the main laws of all lands, though some fortress cities and surrounding towns choose to modify and ignore them. Vertisa is governed by a Magnate, a single individual with near-absolute power. The Magnate’s rule is subject to review by a council, which is made up of senior members of the most affluent families and industries in Vertisa. The rule of the Magnate tends to be fair, but, during times of war or invasion, military law has been utilized. History Vertisa was formed by the first Magnate, Felix Braun, following the razing of the major cities of Old Cantin during the Great War. Formerly a military general, Magnate Braun adapted quickly and used his leadership ability to gain a strong following in the wake of total government collapse. He ordered the construction of a circular wall to protect citizens from monster attacks. His original designs and government policies remain somewhat intact. Vertisa is built directly on top of the ruins of the major city of Old Cantin. As crystal technology was developed, scientists, researchers, and corporate heads moved toward Vertisa for the protection that its structure provided. This centralization of culture into Vertisa allowed it to grow into a diverse and powerful entity.ctly on top of the ruins of the major city of Old Cantin. As crystal technology was developed, scientists, researchers, and corporate heads moved toward Vertisa for the protection that its structure provided. This centralization of culture into Vertisa allowed it to grow into a diverse and powerful entity. Category:Cities